


From The Highlands With Love

by Trishata96



Series: Kink Meme Drabbles [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Snow, post reaper war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenneth annoys Gabby and Gabby gets one up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Highlands With Love

"You son of a Pyjak!" Came Gabby's furious voice from behind him as Kenneth ran as if a Krogan was on his ass, yet even though Kenneth should have been fearing for his life and manhood, he was laughing his head off.   
  
Leaping over a log, his feet sank slightly into the snow as he landed, but it didn't slow him down as Gabby yelled a few more threats at him, the only witnesses being the trees of the Scottish highlands and a few perplexed Squirrels.  
  
"Run, run as you can! You can't catch me 'cause I'm the gingerbread man!" Cackled Ken as he glanced over his shoulder, he was somewhat mollified when he noticed Gabby was catching up. He hastened his speed, he did actually want to live long enough to have children, especially with Gabriella. Of course... his mind was elsewhere, so he didn't notice the log he was about to trip over until he actually tripped over it.  
  
"Balls!" He yelled as he attempted to get to his feet, only to get tackled by his girlfriend. There was a brief scramble in the snow before he was surrendering. That didn’t stop Gabby though as she punched his shoulders, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to harm him.  
  
“You! Bloody! Stupid! Scottish! Idiot!” Each word was punctuated by a punch.  
  
“Argh! Gabby! I’m sorry!” She paused in her paunches and pouted angrily at him, as if trying to decide which way to murder him.  
  
“Sorry? You shoved a snowball down the back of my neck!” Gabby raised her fist again and Kenneth quickly pulled himself up, flipping Gabby onto her back. Before she could do any damage to his daddy bags, he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Gabby squirmed a little, some muffled curses directed at him before she relented and kissed him back. Eventually Kenneth pulled back to breathe, making sure to activate his puppy eyes.  
  
Gabriella just glared at for a second so he quickly added a trembling lip. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and sighed in an exasperated manner  
  
“For the love of… Fine! You’re forgiven.” Kenneth immediately grinned and moved to give her some space to sit up. “ Stupid adorable Scot.” She muttered under her breath.  
  
“Aye, but you love this stupid, adorable Scot.” Gabby giggled and leaned forward until their noses touched..  
  
“Yes I do…closer.” Kenneth complied, closing his eyes and expecting some loving off his girlfriend.  
What he didn’t expect though was for Gabby to suddenly shove a fist full of snow down the front of his pants. The harpy cackled at the girlish scream as Ken felt the freezing cold substance land on his manhood and he scrambled to remove the snow.  
  
“You evil harpy! Vixen!” He yelled as Gabriella quickly ran away, laughing her head off all the way back to the cabin, with a somewhat peeved Scotsman behind her. 


End file.
